LukasMaps
THE TRUTH ABOUT LUKASMAPS LukasMaps is, in short, the most prominent CivEx player to have ever existed. He singlehandedly modernized the transportation networks of all known nations, large and small. He is one of, if not the most, generous and kindhearted person on the entire server. He mines for hours each day, only to give away all his earnings to those in need. LukasMaps is also known as a great statesman, brokering treaties between nations of all ideologies, ensuring that eternal peace is the norm for the people of CivEx. Because of these attributes, LukasMaps is known as a friend to all players and is loved by the entire CivEx community. Fake Propaganda about LukasMaps A short history of the escapades of LukasMaps Prelude LukasMaps started playing Minecraft in release version 1.1 some time around 2013. He mainly built cities in creative mode, but also enjoyed playing minigames on various servers. Part I LukasMaps's journey to his discovery of CivEx was a long and storied one, which all started several years ago. LukasMaps had recently applied to become a member of the build team of a prominent Minecraft city project known as Broville. He was accepted due to the merit of his architectural work, but was kicked out of the team for not completing assignments given to him shortly thereafter. Despite this, he was recognized for his contributions to the project and is still listed as a contributor to the build. Frustrated and in despair, LukasMaps soon began to grow bored and sought to find a new server on which to build cities. While browsing reddit communities in search of servers, he came across a comment on a thread, stating, "I heard that Devoted was a pretty cool place to build on." And so it began. Part II LukasMaps soon found the IP address of this mysterious server and spawned on it. Upon spawning, all he saw was an endless, bare mountain range. After killing himself multiple times and respawning in search of other players, he was on the brink of giving up. He decided that he would try one last time, and if he did not find any more players, he would give up his search and abandon the server. He respawned again, and the same thing happened. Nobody. As he was about to log out, he heard a faint voice. It was a farmer discussing his crops to some sort of official. Desperate, I called out to him and he led me to the city where he lived. This "city" was in fact a tiny commune of anarcho-communists that didn't even have a name. LukasMaps did not much care for their politics, but decided to live with them because of the hospitality they had shown him. He bestowed upon the city the name of Watertown. The town began to grow rapidly after his joining, and an extensive network of railways was built connecting the town to other towns in the region. However, this was not to last. Watertown was put in the international spotlight when it was discovered by the outside world that the still tiny village was in possession of one of only 3 end portals in the entire server, a very precious resource. Upon the news of this, the nation of Persia invaded Watertown and drove out all of its residents, except for LukasMaps. Eventually, Persia gave up in their pursuit of the portal, being unable to locate it within the Watertown. This left LukasMaps in complete control of the now one-man nation. He soon emigrated to another small nation, called Hayek. It was larger than Watertown, but still not much of a world power. LukasMaps attempted to run for public office here but was unsuccessful. Eventually, Persia invaded Hayek, and LukasMaps fled back to Watertown. Dissatisfied with the isolation of being the sole member of a nation, LukasMaps again emigrated to the nation of Mount Augusta, a massive nation that lay claim to nearly an entire quadrant of the server. Within the cosmopolitan capital city, LukasMaps became a construction worker on Mount Augusta's underground Metro system. Mount Augusta was eventually invaded by a coalition of raiders and split up by massive stone walls into sectors. The raiders eventually ended their occupation of the city, but the damage was done, and Mount Augusta, too, was gone with the wind. Part III Unsatisfied with Devoted's frequent wars and dying nations, LukasMaps sought a new Civ server to play on. He was pointed to CivEx 3.0, where he was recruited into and joined the democratic nation of Victoria. He also joined the nation of Veria as a dual citizen, although the only major activity he committed there was taking bread from their food storage when Victoria was running low on food supply. Not long after, he founded a rail building organization, CivRail, which was based on the DevRail corporation, of which LukasMaps had been the owner of on Devoted. In short, CivRail and Victoria were both failures. CivRail amassed a great many members, but failed to construct a single kilometer of railway, and left a half-completed shell of a railroad station in Victoria as its legacy. Victoria was mired in bureaucracy, and its government was too inefficient to effectively function. CivEx 3.0 was up for a very limited amount of time, shutting down after less than a year due to mismanagement by subpar administrators. Once CivEx 3.0 shut down, it appeared as though the days of the Civ Server had come to an end. Part IV Unexpectedly, however, a civ server once thought to be long dead named TheRealmsMC launched a new version of itself. Many CivEx 3.0 players moved to this new server, although many more stayed behind, hoping for the eventual release of a new version of CivEx. On The Realms, LukasMaps was a member of the nation of Veria once again, which had since changed its theme and name to Zurmania, this time as a permanent and active player. He held prominent positions in the Zurmanian government throughout most of his time in the nation, although he was a controversial figure and had much to learn about effectively governing. Zurmania grew to be the most powerful nation on The Realms, but it too eventually shut down do to poor staffing. For a brief time Zurmania relocated to a server named CivClassic before they became frustrated with the server's playerbase and inactivity, among other factors. Disillusioned with Civ servers, he vowed to stop playing them. Part V When LukasMaps heard news that a new iteration of CivEx, CivEx 4.0, was launching, he knew that he had made a mistake in deciding to quit Civ servers, so he quickly rejoined the server community. He also joined the nation of Veria, which had since reverted to its original theme. And so, here we are today, who knows what the future will bring for LukasMaps! Lukas is a fig. -Minirigby Category:Players